Installed between the medical or therapeutic device and the computer, a communication adapter of this type can transmit data from the device to the computer in order to display operating parameters or measuring data of the device by means of the computer, if the communication adapter is also provided for the transmission of data from the computer to the medical or therapeutic device, the device can also be operated by means of the computer, for example in order to configure the device of trigger certain actions of the device.
Accordingly, the medical or therapeutic device comprises a device processor for controlling the device and a device-adapter interface for the communication of the device processor with the communication adapter. The communication adapter comprises an adapter processor for controlling the communication adapter, an adapter-device interface for the communication of the communication adapter with the device, an adapter-computer interface for the communication of the adapter processor with a computer interface of the computer, and a device driver with corresponding transmission protocol for the communication with the device.
The devices that are capable of exchanging data with a computer through a communication adapter according to the invention usually can be operated independent of mains power. The invention is aimed mainly at devices for the diagnosis or treatment of a disease, in particular a disorder of glucose metabolism such as diabetes. It is therefore related to analytical measuring devices for determining or recording (so-called “electronic diaries”) a medically significant parameter, in particular a blood glucose meter, a blood sugar measuring device, a cholesterol measuring device, a blood coagulation parameter measuring device, a blood pressure measuring device, a device for measuring the body weight, a blood glucose recorder or a blood pressure recorder or devices for injection of a medical agent into a body, in particular an insulin pump. It is particularly preferred according to the invention to use medical or therapeutic devices that function and can be operated independently, i.e. independent of other components or devices being connected, i.e. in particular, independent of the communication adapter. This means that, for example, a measuring device delivers measuring values or an insulin pump works with being connected to the communication adapter or other device.
A blood glucose meter is a blood glucose measuring device that can be used to determine the blood glucose content. For this purpose, it is customary to generate a puncture wound in a body, draw a drop of blood, and use the blood glucose measuring device to determined the blood glucose content of the drop. However, it is also conceivable to measure the blood glucose by means of a continuous measurement, for example with sensors introduced into the body or through the skin.
Insulin pumps are small infusion devices that are carried on the body and administer insulin to the body continuously or intermittently using a catheter and a needle placed under the skin. In the process, the dosage can be adapted to a certain daily rhythm or certain events, such as the ingestion of meals.
Blood glucose recorders are devices that record blood glucose concentrations for a predetermined period of time, for example, in order to be able to determine a suitable insulin dosing scheme for a diabetes patient.
In the following, the invention shall be described on the basis of such devices for the diagnosis or treatment of a disorder of glucose metabolism without limiting the general applicability of the invention.
A communication adapter that receives data from a medical device via an infrared interface and sends data to a central database via the Internet is known from the document WO 98/59487. For this purpose, the communication adapter is connected to the keyboard interface of a computer with Internet access. The communication adapter converts the data received from the device into keyboard commands such that the computer sends the data to a central database. The central database then processes the data received and returns the data to the computer to which the communication adapter is connected for display by means of an Internet browser. A disadvantage of this system is that the user must disconnect the keyboard from the computer such that the computer can no longer be operated while the communication adapter is connected. Another disadvantage is that the data read-out from the device by means of the communication adapter can be displayed exclusively by means of a computer with Internet access and even then only if the Internet connection is actually established.
From the document WO 00/18449, a stand with integrated infrared ports is known, into which a blood glucose meter or an insulin pump can be inserted in order to exchange data with the stand. In the process, the user must select the adequate communication protocol for the inserted device by means of a switch. The shape of the stand and the position of the infrared ports therein must match the contour of the device to be inserted. Consequently, it is not possible to read-out devices of any arbitrary shape, but only certain devices, whereby the infrared ports must be arranged at the proper locations. Newly developed devices often have a changed design and cannot be read-out with the stand for mechanical reasons due to the changed shape of the new housing and possible alternatives placement of the infrared ports. For this reason, the stand is suitable for use with future, newly developed devices only to a very limited degree. Moreover, another disadvantage is that the stand must be set by hand to each device in order to facilitate the communication.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,564,105 B2 describes a communication protocol for an implanted medical device, for example an infusion pump.
The document US 2003/0163088 discloses an infrared interface in a computer or in an external station exclusively for programming insulin pumps.
From document US 2003/0032867, it is known to store blood glucose measuring values jointly with a time and a date stamp in a single protocol. The corresponding patient data are stored in an additional protocol. The separate storage in different protocols leads to an increase in the effort required when the data is to be combined, e.g. in patient files at the hospital or doctors office.
A medical system with an ambulant medical device, such as a blood glucose meter or an insulin pump, is known from the family of patents of U.S. provisional patent application Ser. No. 60/177,414, Medical Research Group Inc. (e g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,577,899 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,635,014), in which the device comprises a telemetry unit that communicates with a telemetry unit of a communication device for read-out of data and for programming of the devices.
From document WO 2005/0836190 A2, which was published after the prior date of the present application, is known a network for communication with medical devices, in which a communication server is used. An Internet or the Internet is required in order to establish the connection to the medical device, and a “remote device” in addition to the medical device is required to control the connection.
The document US 2005/0113655 A1 relates to a pulse oximeter device, in which a sensor sends the raw data by means of a wireless transmission to the pulse oximeter device, the pulse oximeter processes the measured raw data by means of a processor, and then sends it in wireless fashion to a receiver for display in the form of a web page. In this context, each pulse oximeter requires its own software for processing and displaying the data as well as its own corresponding device integrated hardware components for transmission of the data.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,584,336 B1 describes a communication adapter (docketing station) for connecting a pulse oximeter device to a computer interface. The connections of the communication adapter both to the pulse oximeter device and to the computer interface are wire-based such that the shape of the communication adapter and the position of the plug-in connection must be adapted to the contour of the device inserted therein. Consequently, it is not possible to read-out devices of any arbitrary shape, but only certain devices using the communication adapter.
The document WO 2005/009514 A2 discloses; a communication system for connecting an implantable medical device to various peripheral facilities by means of a programming facility that is connected to the medical device by means of wireless data transmission.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,321 B1 describes a communication adapter (docketing device) for connecting a medical device to a computer interface. The data transmission between the medical device and the computer can proceed in both directions.
The document US 2001/0056226 A1 describes a recording facility for recording data of medical measuring devices and for transmitting the data via a network to a monitor.